Fuuka & Future!
by sangeld
Summary: Fuuka wonders about her future. Perhaps the other members of the Ayase household can give her some intriguing suggestions.


**Disclaimer:** Yotsuba&! and its characters all belong to Azuma Kiyohiko.

—

Fuuka plays the ukulele while singing along the song of a coming spring. Very soon, she'll need a new 17-year-old T-shirt. Much as she longs for the T-shirt, it reminds her of what she bitterly dislikes: time is always flying. Fuuka, the highschooler, is going to be burdened with what would become of her future self, or so she thinks. Would it be Fuuka the teacher, Fuuka the shopkeeper or even Fuuka the musician? Of course Fuuka the graduate-to-be doesn't like being caught offguard when her graduating day arrives. But a little too much thinking and she'll be lured to some peaceful nap or tasty biscuits. That's why Fuuka chooses a cheerful song to lift up her mood. Although she accidentally hits some awkward notes, let's pretend for now that the song is fluent and cheerful enough to drown out any possible dismal.

"Oh, you're practicing again."

Ena says as she walks to the refrigerator to get some juice. Apparently this little sister has just washed her hands after trying oil paint for her newest work. Some remaining yellow and red seem to add an artistic vibe to her sleeves.

Pausing the live show, Fuuka slowly gets back to reality.

"This is for relaxation. Just like how you practice painting in your free time."

"Uh huh, I see." – Ena then takes a sip of apple juice. Although practicing painting doesn't make noise, perhaps bringing it up here is not appropriate.

Suddenly, Fuuka cries:

"Ah, I got it! We must have the artist blood running in our veins. Ena, you're good at painting, right? Then, who knows, maybe I can take the musical path. Being a musician is probably the right piece for my career orientation's jigsaw."

"Career orientation?! Isn't that too random?"

Ignoring the supposedly genius jigsaw metaphor, Ena immediately replies. Now that someone mentions it, isn't the idea too random?

"Hmmm, well, a little bit." – Fuuka admits – "I just suggest it because I haven't come up with any good idea."

Fuuka must have uttered some very reassuring words, since her little sister can't help letting out a sigh of relief:

"Yeah, right. It would be hard to have peace if you really chose so."

"Come on, my music is not that bad."

"Oh no no no, I don't mean to discourage you. But it's not a good idea for you to be a musician."

And she's basically doing the act of discouraging by stating that.

"But you don't have to get upset about it" – Ena continues. Being a nice girl sure is suffering. On the one hand, Ena has to crush Fuuka's awful idea; on the other hand she has to make sure that the elder sister does not suffer from the pain of being rejected. But it seems Ena can only have peace if she stops right now and go spending time on the work upstairs.

"Ah, I've got to finish my painting, see ya. And cheer up, Fuuka… But don't be a musician." – Ena should really stay silent, or else this will turn out to be a severe case of conflicting words – "Cheer up anyway."

Fuuka the graduate-to-be doesn't even have a slightest chance to response.

"Alright, alright, I'll go right now."

—

Life is so cruel, Fuuka contemplates. Youth is shortlasting, while responsibility is everlasting. Wow, that is some cool line she has just thought. Too bad Fuuka's in the kitchen right now and can't write that down. Back to the career orientation topic, why not just ask an adult's opinion since they have experienced life past the "love and passion" time of youth?

Lucky her, Mrs. Ayase happens to be eating a cake right at the table. The wise mother has chosen the perfect opportunity to enjoy herself: after Fuuka has finished playing music and while Asagi is busy receiving a friend. Especially Asagi. The eldest daughter always poses a threat to her eating pleasure. Last week, while Mrs. Ayase was away to do some shopping, this devil's child got hold of her mother's precious stash of pudding. Even if it was to celebrate something with Torako, appropriating that certain pudding is inexcusable.

"Aww, what job should I do in the future? Mom, what do you think?"

"Whatever you do, don't be a fashion designer." – Mrs Ayase pauses for a few seconds to answer and quickly gets back to her delicious treat. It's an elegant slice of homemade Castella. Just one bite, and she is completely smitten by the mild flavor of honey.

Designing has yet entered Fuuka's mind. But what's wrong with it? At least Fuuka has her own style. She pouts.

"That hurts. What makes you say so?"

"What shall I brag about then? A daughter who designs some weird T-shirts with cockroaches and centipedes on them?"

"What?! I won't do that?"

For some reasons, it always slips Fuuka's mind that she herself is notorious for her fashion taste. Even so, Mrs. Ayase seems to have gone too far with cockroaches and centipedes. Perhaps she should tone it down a little bit.

"Uh huh, so how about some weird T-shirts with eggplants and cucumbers on them?"

"I told you already. I won't–But come to think of it, those T-shirt ideas sound nice."

"See?"

—

With two consecutive negative suggestions in one morning, Fuuka wants a change. Unlucky her, the only person left in the house is Asagi. And this mischievous person is… Nah, choosing a career is also an important issue for Asagi, so probably she will feel sympathy for her troubled sister. Fuuka tries to recall how Asagi chose her own university four years ago. To little avail, most of the memories are about the elder sister learning and preparing for the exams. But what drove her to that decision in the first place is still a mystery.

Before the middle Ayase daughter notices, she's already reached the destination. It's Asagi room, and the first thing Fuuka sees is Torako sitting on the floor, reading in a laid-back manner. Torako looks like she's auditioning for Ena's easel with those thin and long legs of hers.

"Torako, you're here too. Fine, the more the merrier. I won't bother you for long. What do you guys think I should do in the future?"

"Oh, that's so sudden. I haven't thought of it much." – Asagi replies. Not that Fuuka can blame her sister, since this question is indeed out of the blue.

"What about your opinion Torako? By the way, what are you reading?"

"This?" – Torako lifts up the book so that Fuuka can have a clear glance at the cover. "It's just a manga. But it's extremely hilarious to read."

"That's interesting. And the title is…"

"Azumanga Daioh, by the respectable Mr. Azuma Kiyohiko." – answered Asagi, who appears to be reading the second volume of the same series.

"Talking about manga and work, I've found that Ena is very clever at drawing. Asagi, do you know if she has any plan to be a mangaka in the future?"

By saying that, Torako officially digresses, leaving the poor Fuuka waiting at the door.

"Nope, I have no idea. It seems she's also got a knack for sewing. So drawing is not the only option."

"I don't know about her needlework, but the sketch last week was beautiful. If she doesn't mind, I'll ask her to draw more for me someday."

"She won't mind. Last week when I traded the pudding for that sketch, she loved it very much."

Asagi the pudding thief doesn't have any feelings of guilt as she admits her mischief.

"It would be great if she continues drawing, to make good use of her talent. Take Fuuka, for example, from the last time I saw her draw, Fuuka is really not suited to be a mangaka. Oh, sorry Fuuka, it's just an example."

"And a good example. Torako's right. No mangaka, especially never a comedy mangaka, Fuuka. Your work will be a disaster!"

The moment those two friends return to Fuuka's future topic is marked by a glorious third negative suggestion.

"That's so blunt, Asagi. First thing, hey, I never intend to be a mangaka. Second thing, I can probably draw some decent comedy manga once I start doing it!"

Even though having been suppressed for so many times, and even though it's just a weak counter-attack, Fuuka still has to fight back to protect her pride. For the first time, Asagi looks sympathetic. She nods her head and smiles understandingly.

"It's okay, if the first thing is true, then the second one will never happen."

Fuuka sighed. Counter-attack attempt failed again.

"Asagi, are you going to be a lawyer or something?"

"You just say that because you run out of logic. Ah, you shouldn't be a lawyer either, Fuuka. That way your lack of critical thinking can be kept a secret between us."

There's no hope to be found in this room.

"You're really a horrible person." – Torako comments, and Asagi responds with a triumphant laugh.

"No, I'm just a semi-horrible person. Because yesterday I baked a small sized Castella for both of us. We can have it after I finish this volume."

"Oh, nice. I haven't seen one of those in a long time."

And you won't be able to see any of those in a longer time, Torako. Fuuka is pretty sure the fate of that cake has already been decided by someone else.

Life is that cruel.


End file.
